


In The Storm, There Came A Breeze | Sawamura Daichi/Reader

by ThisNoodleWrites



Series: The Storm and The Breeze [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisNoodleWrites/pseuds/ThisNoodleWrites
Summary: Daichi blew into her life like a gentle breeze, battling the after effects of the storm Ushijima had left behind.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Original Female Character(s), Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Original Female Character(s), Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Series: The Storm and The Breeze [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179026
Kudos: 22





	In The Storm, There Came A Breeze | Sawamura Daichi/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of a companion piece - the first part being called 'In The Calm, There Rose A Storm' - make sure to check that out first for some context.

_Daichi blew into her life like a gentle breeze, battling the after effects of the storm Ushijima had left behind. ___

__She meets Daichi as she is wandering around Karasuno without any destination in mind; trying to cloud her thoughts. She doesn’t even realise she’s walked in front of a gym until someone is yelling for her to move; she turns her head just in time to catch sight of a ball flying towards her face. Closing her eyes, she prepares for an impact that never comes; instead the ball had been stopped, the forearm in front of her face told her that much._ _

__The world erupts into stammering apologies from the boy who had hit the ball, a whirlwind of laughter from a pair inside of the gym, and her saviour asking her over and over again if she’s okay. They were introducing themselves around her while she was still processing the events of two seconds ago._ _

__“Great, Asahi, you broke the girl and you didn’t even hit her,” Sugawara slapped Asahi on the back - the boy in question had crumbled down onto the ground, letting out a stream of apologies._ _

__She looks back up at Daichi exclaiming that she is, afterall, okay. He doesn’t accept it, not quite, “are you sure you’re okay?” He asks again_ _

__“I’m sure.” She nods, though it doesn’t come out half as confidently as she wants it to._ _

__“You know,” he scratched the back of his neck, “you should take me to dinner as a thank you for saving your life.” The soft chuckle he lets out tells her he's joking - he has to be joking, why wouldn’t he be?_ _

__That didn’t matter, she felt bad about it either way, so she pulled out her phone, “can I have your number?” Her confidence was all fake, but he didn’t need to know that._ _

__Daichi freezes for a second, unsure of what to do, until she juts her phone out again and he takes it, inputting his number. “I was only kidding…” he mumbled, glancing over at Suga who was giving him a wild grin._ _

__“Thank you,” she slips her phone back into her pocket, offering him a small smile before turning away. He calls out after her, asking for her name and she gives it to him._ _

__True to herself, she messages him later that evening._ _

___Hi, when are you next free so I can take you for something to eat?_ _ _

__She put her phone on her desk, turning her attention back to her studies only for her phone to start vibrating. _He called me?_ She picks up quickly, as to not be perceived as rude, “you really don’t need to take me to dinner!” Daichi exclaims, pulling a laugh out of her, “I’ll be alright, I promise.”_ _

__“I want to.” She says confidently._ _

__“I’d feel bad, though, wasting your money on me.” He mumbles and she rolls her eyes._ _

__“Please, it’s my pleasure, now when are you next free?”_ _

__They meet up that weekend and she takes him to the cafe. She orders for them both, because the options are just _too good looking and I don’t want to waste your money._ After finding out what he prefers, she orders _Taiyaki_ and tea for herself, and pancakes, ice cream, and coffee for Daichi._ _

__“Wow, this place is so cool, have you been here before?” Daichi asks, eyes bright while looking around. She nods lightly, her heart cinching at the memory. In between bites, they make pleasant conversation, neither of them taking much of a break from talking - though he does talk far more than she does. He tells her how he came about joining Karasuno, how he liked being the volleyball captain but those _goddamn first years make it so hard_. She learns that they’re planning on going to nationals this year, and he truly believes they can do it with this new team._ _

__He asks her why she decided to come to Karasuno. She tells him that she had issues with some people while at Shiratorizawa - to her, Karasuno was the next best option when it came to what she needed - which was a way to escape._ _

__She doesn’t tell him it’s because of who she is trying to leave behind._ _

__“Maybe you could help me study then,” his words are hopeful, dancing with glee and amusement that makes her hesitate._ _

__“Maybe.” She hums._ _

__She was surprised when he asked to take her out next weekend - she couldn’t even argue that she hadn’t had a nice time, she had loved it. Her hesitation wavered when he told her to give him an answer whenever she was ready. It hadn’t been five minutes since he stepped on the train that she texted him she’d love to go out next weekend._ _

__Days start to zip by whenever she is by his side, and nobody is surprised when he asks her to be her boyfriend - nobody is surprised when she says yes._ _

__\----_ _

__Apparently, Daichi lives his life freely - unlike Ushijima, who revels in his routine._ _

__Of course there was his basic routine, but anything outside of school and volleyball was free-reign; she found herself going on multiple dates a week - most of them just sitting outside of Sakanoshita store with some food and drinks. He insisted on calling her by her first name because _that’s just what people in relationships do, and I love the way you say my name._ She doesn’t need to hide her blush._ _

__Daichi wasn’t afraid to shower her with compliments. He loved to see the way she’d squirm and blush, how flustered she’d get. Even him just asking for her to read to him was enough to make her heart beat loudly in her chest because he could just _never get enough of your voice.__ _

__She lets herself think that he might actually be the one. Not just some fairy tale._ _

__\----_ _

__Daichi adores buying her flowers when he finds out how important they are - unlike Ushijima, who had rejected the idea right up until she left him._ _

__One day, they were walking around without rhyme or reason, just basking in each other's company. They came across a flower shop and a mixture of bile and adoration fills her throat; she doesn’t quite know how to react, especially not when he follows her gaze and asks, “do you want me to buy you flowers?” She watches the way he scrunches up his nose at the smell and pulls back._ _

__“No, it’s okay, if you don’t like them then you don’t have to.” She mutters, trying to pull him away, but he doesn’t budge - instead, he twists her around and squeezes her hand._ _

__“But do you like them? That’s what I want to know.” Something in her eyes twinkles at the prospect of it; as tears start to build up, he doesn’t question it, just brings her head to his chest._ _

__“I do…” she whimpers, choking back soft cries. “But not purple hyacinths, or lavender, or forget-me-nots.” She states, and he nods like it’s the easiest thing in the world to remember._ _

__He steps away from her, slipping into the shop and assuring her he’d be back quickly. The wind pinches at her skin, goose bumps prickling along her arms and she can’t help but feel some shame - as if asking for something as simple as _flowers_ would be too much._ _

__In five minutes, Daichi returns with a bouquet of flowers - camellias for perfection, foxgloves for protection, and roses for love - apologising that he took so long, “I just wanted to make sure they were perfect.” She feels her heart swell at the sight, burying her nose deep in them and snuggling closer into his side. “Do you like them?” He asked, almost unsure of himself._ _

__“I love them.” She sighs happily._ _

__And she really does._ _

__\----_ _

__Daichi loves to have her with him at practise - unlike Ushijime, who despised even the idea of it._ _

__“You should come and watch me practise after school!” He cheers one morning while they wait for their classes to begin; she’s rubbing her thumb over his hand, because he almost refuses to not have her holding him in some way. Her mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water - she’d still barely managed to be okay with the fact he played volleyball, watching him practise might be too much for her._ _

__“Wouldn’t I be too distracting?” Her voice is like a breeze, too soft. He can feel his heart shatter at the way her eyes start to shine - not with happiness, no, as if she were going to cry._ _

__He cups her cheeks, brushes her hair behind her ears and looks at her firmly, “of course,” he felt her tense up, “but I’d love to have you by my side no matter what - besides, it’d be nice to hear you cheering my name.” He grins from ear to ear, pressing light kisses over her face. She doesn’t know whether to feel loved or not, but she settles on the former and allows herself to smile._ _

__“I’ll come watch.” She says, rolling her eyes as he yells triumphantly, “But I don’t know about cheering _you_ on, probably that Tsukishima, though.” She giggles as he lightly swats her arm._ _

__\----_ _

__Daichi is quick to pick up on her fear - and for that, she is grateful_ _

__It should have been a normal practise, but the first years just wouldn’t stop arguing, for some reason. She was watching from the side, chatting lightly with Yachi when Daichi’s booming voice echoed throughout the gym - it set her body on fire as she froze, tears welling in her eyes; she knew it wasn’t directed at her, because she hadn’t done _anything_ , but that didn’t stop her breath from picking up until she was light headed._ _

__Yachi reached her hand out to you, worry laced in her words - she tossed a look over to Daichi who enveloped her in a hug, stroking her hair gently and whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Never in her life had she been so thankful that he was holding her - if it wasn’t for him, her knees would have had her crumbling._ _

__He led her out of the gym, not once letting go of her - not until they were away from the stares of his teammates._ _

__When his sweet voice asked her what was wrong, she broke and told him of her time with Toshi - although she still referred to him as Toshi - she told him about his little comments, about the lack of affection, about everything that hurt and bothered her beyond relief. The missed dates and lack of communication. How much he drove her crazy. She told him how she used to hate volleyball because of him, how the very thought of it had once made her sick - until she met Daichi, that is._ _

__Of course, she made sure to tell him how much he had changed her life; how much more confident she’s grown since meeting him, and how much she loved it, and how much she loved him._ _

__He leans down, stealing a kiss from her, stroking her cheek with his thumb and she hums happily, melting into his touch. He pulls away from her, only barely, “do you even know how much you mean to me?”_ _

__She pushed his face away, blushing furiously - they’re completely unaware of the audience they’ve gathered as she complains about his sappy words, waving her hand harshly in front of him. Of course, he responds by lifting her high up and spinning her around, pulling her closer when she squeals with joy. For once, she’s taller than him, cupping _his_ cheeks, pressing _her_ forehead against _his_ ; strong arms around her waist, making sure she’s steady as she giggles, their breath intertwining._ _

__\----_ _

__There was no questioning that she was invited to his actual games and not just practises, she didn’t need to ask twice._ _

__When his eyes sought her out in the stands, he found her standing there proudly, something on her cheeks and wearing his jersey. Even from here, he can see how anxious she is, but when they meet eyes, that seems to drip off of her, replaced by such pure love that has his heart swelling._ _

__“Did you get her that?” Daichi asked Kiyoko, obviously meaning the jersey._ _

__“She asked me to, even offered to pay,” Kiyoko giggled softly, brushing her hair out of her face - his eyes still hadn’t left her, pride swirling around him knowing she was there to cheer him on and nobody else._ _

__“Of course she did.” He chuckled - it was too obvious that he didn’t want to take his eyes off of her for a second, but when he did, he knew she was still watching him. Only him._ _

__As they play against Ohgiminami, he can hear her voice loud and clear in the crowd. Every single receive; every single serve; every single spike; there is no limit to her cheering - knowing how quiet she’d been barely a few months ago made him want to cheer with her, because for once she was using her voice, and it was for him. Because she loved him._ _

__After Karasuno won, she ran directly into his arms, not caring about the sweat dripping off his body - relishing in every single part of him because why wouldn’t she? He finally gets a good look at what’s on her cheeks, ‘#’ on the left and ‘1’ on the right. He could have cried right there - she’d painted his number on her cheek. But he didn’t choose to pull her just a little closer and grab at the loose parts of his shirt on her. “You look cute, you should wear my clothes more often.” She rolled her eyes, swatting at his chest._ _

__“I’m only wearing this because you're playing today,” she sighed heavily, crossing her arms under her chest, “don’t expect this treatment all the time or I’ll start wearing Asahi’s stuff.” He chuckled at the idea of that, shaking his head lightly._ _

__“Whatever you say, firecracker.”_ _

__\----_ _

__She was there the next day, sporting the same outfit._ _

__At some points, he’s worried that she’s going to tumble over the barrier because she’s leaning forward so far - thank God Saeko is there to pull her back - still she carries on._ _

__“You’re such a dummy,” she mumbles sadly, squeezing his hand in the infirmary. Of course he’d collided with Tanaka, something always had to go wrong in one of these matches. “You came together like magnets.” She tried to make him smile, and it worked, but the pain he felt was too much._ _

__“I lost a tooth.” He showed it to her proudly - she grimaced, holding out her hand. Even if the gesture made him cringe, he gave it to her and watched her examine it._ _

__“Can I keep it?” She asked._ _

__“What is wrong with you?” Amusement flowed from him and she rolled her eyes._ _

__“That way, whenever Tanaka makes fun of me, I can show him what he did.”_ _

__“You’re a sadist.”_ _

__She shrugged, “you love it.”_ _

__“I don’t know, I think you’re pretty creepy.”_ _

__“Whatever, magnet-boy.”_ _

__\----_ _

__The night before their match against Shiratorizawa, Daichi called her, worried about how she was going to be. “I told you, Daichi, I’ll be fine.” She mumbled groggily - it was late, after all - but he couldn’t get the worry out of his mind._ _

__“I know, I just… I worry about you.” He sighed, running his hand through his hair and flopping onto his bed._ _

__“Really?” Sarcasm dripped from her tongue. “I couldn’t tell.” He heard her roll over, probably snuggling closer to her pillow. “I promise I’ll be okay, now can I go to sleep?”_ _

__“If he says anything to you…”_ _

__“I doubt he will.” She assured him, “but if he does, then it won’t matter, because the only opinion of me that matters…” she paused, letting him work out how she was going to end that sentence before she smirked, “is Kiyoko’s.”_ _

__“Hey!” Daichi cried out, there was still an amusement in his voice._ _

__“Oh, I guess you, too.” She snickered._ _

__“Yeah, I mean, having you cheer me on is nice, but hearing Suga’s voice.” He mocked a chef’s kisses, drawing giggles out of her._ _

__“I’m telling him you said that.”_ _

__“You wouldn’t dare.”_ _

__“Oh, I dare.”_ _

__He listened as she tapped on her screen, before she airily laughed down the phone; of course she’d messaged in the group chat, he saw her message clear on his screen._ _

___Daichi just said he wants to hear Suga screaming his name._ _ _

__When he gasped, she laughed louder. “I hate you.”_ _

__“Oh my God, we have something in common.”_ _

__He rolled his eyes._ _

__They said their goodnights, promising to see each other the next morning - even if they both knew it was inevitable, it was still nice to hear it._ _

__\----_ _

__Across the court was Ushijima Wakatoshi; Daichi watched the captains eyes flicker up towards the Karasuno stands as she cheered so loudly. He hadn’t even started playing, but she was already so excited to see how he’d do. With no shame, she blew a thousand kisses in his direction._ _

__He waved gleefully before turning back to Ushijima, his eyes piercing into his skull. Daichi smirked, as if to say _that's right, she’s mine._ He puffed out his chest and continued warming up._ _

__Only Suga seemed to notice him strutting around, but he didn’t bring it up, just snickered to himself - he’d been one of the few she had told about her past relationship with Shiratorizawa’s ace - of course, he’d immediately wanted to fight him, but she’d said it wasn’t worth it. That Daichi was the only one she really cared about when it came to opinions, and even then he’d always tell her the same thing._ _

__He could remember her ranting to him a few nights ago about how happy he makes her because _if I don’t get it out right now, I might just explode with happiness!_ And he’d listen, because she was so important to Daichi, and that meant she was important to him._ _

__Daichi sucked in a breath, preparing himself for the game of a lifetime. He knew she was watching him, _his_ number on her cheeks, _his_ jersey on her body. That alone was enough to calm his nerves._ _

__\----_ _

__“They won…” she mumbled to the side a second after the game finished, the silence that filled the gym was deafening. “They won.” Her voice a little louder until she started to jump up and down, tears streaming down her cheeks. “You won!” She screamed out, leaning over the barrier, almost falling over until Saeko pulled her and Yachi into a tight hug._ _

__Her heart pounded so deep within her chest that it ached, everything they’d worked hard for had finally come to fruition and she got to be here to see it._ _

__The moment the teams were excused from the court, she ran as fast as she could, almost tripping down the stairs and bumping into several people, barely offering them an apology before she bolted off in the direction._ _

__Just before she could reach Daichi, she ran directly into someone else. She looked up quickly, ready to apologise before she froze; the piercing red eyes of Tendou Satori were enough to make her panic. “Oh, Tendou?” Her voice was soft. She nervously tapped her foot, wanting this interaction to be done with soon._ _

__“It’s been a while,” Tendou chuckled, slowly dragging his eyes over her outfit, he sneered, “didn’t know you would be supporting the other team? What happened to your Shiratorizawa pride?” She stared up at him, confusion laced in her features before being washed away by a mild aggression._ _

__“I got to Karasuno.” She said coolly; somehow her words cut deep into the blocker, making him think that there wasn’t a thing he could say that would throw her off her game. “And besides, I’m here to support my boyfriend.” Almost as if he had heard her, Daichi appeared. She grinned so wildly, anxious to run up to her captain and shower him with love._ _

__“I thought you hated volleyball.” He sneered. She sighed, dropping her smile for a second to stare back at him._ _

__“I used to, but things change when you find the right person,” her eyes met Daichi’s and she smiled softly, reaching up to pat his arm, “you played good.” She waved him goodbye before full-on sprinting towards Daichi._ _

__His open arms were a welcome embrace as she leapt through the air, landing perfectly in them. He stank of sweat, soaked in the stuff, too - she didn't care. Because he was here. She was in his arms. He won. “Oh my God, I’m so proud of you.” She plastered his face with kisses, squealing as he twirled her around, pulling her closer to his chest. “You did it, baby, you won.” She nuzzled her nose against his, eliciting a flush on his cheeks that she just _knew_ wasn’t from how hard he’d just worked. The sounds of Tsukishima mock-gagging at their affection only made her laugh._ _

__“You’re just jealous you don’t have a gorgeous girlfriend, Tsukishima,” Daichi teased, eyes never wavering from her form._ _

__“Well, she’s annoying, so I don’t want one.” Tsukishima turned his head away._ _

__“And I was cheering you on, too, Tsukishima.” She put her hand against her chest, feigning pain as she flopped her head onto Daichi’s shoulder, obviously fake sobs made them all laugh._ _

__Heavy footsteps didn’t draw away her attention from the man holding her in his arms; not until Daichi forced his eyes away to see who it was. She followed his gaze, locked eyes with Ushijima, any emotion on her face dropped immediately. He cleared his throat, staring at her, unblinking. It should have made her easy - there was a time when it would have made her uneasy - but that wasn’t today. “Can I talk to you for a minute?”_ _

__“Anything you need to say to her,” Daichi carefully put her down on the ground, wrapping his arm around her in a way that screamed possessive to her, but she relished in it, “you can say to all of us, Toshi.” She inwardly snickered at the idea of him mocking Ushijima. His stare told her exactly what her boyfriend was thinking, _if you even think of trying anything, I will beat your ass just like I did on the court._ Tenderly, she rubbed his lower back, making sure to snuggle in extra close._ _

__Ushijima’s stare still hadn't faltered from her face, zoning out the rest of the team, “I told you you were a distraction.”_ _

__The entire team seemed to set on fire behind her - no one said anything - waiting for her reaction was like pure torture._ _

__They didn’t expect her to pull Daichi closer - as if there was any room between either of them anyway - and hum happily, “I’m not a distraction to the one that matters._ _

__Daichi looks down at her like she’s just given him the world - in reality, she was his world. If he wasn’t mostly sane, he would have proposed to her right then and there. But then she’s leading him and the rest of the team away and he lets himself calm down._ _

__Of course, the moment she gets outside, she's taking in such deep breaths that he knows how badly she was panicking. He watches her fall purposely onto the floor, laying flat on her back and covering her face, almost screaming into her hands._ _

__He’s at her side in an instant, but then he sees the smile on her lips and he steps back._ _

__“What got you so happy?” Suga leans down and offers her his hand, she takes it, being pulled to her feet with such ease._ _

__“Because you won! I can’t get over it, like, Tanaka was like _blam_ and Kageyama went _whoosh_ -” they listened to her ramble, making random noises for each and every person, moving like an excited puppy._ _

__Daichi had never loved her more in that moment. He knew, deep in his heart, that he had found the perfect girl for him._ _

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, then please check out some of my other works.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and more are always welcome and appreciated!
> 
> You can also check out my tumblr (https://thisnoodlewritesao3.tumblr.com/), where I post more of my own work, but also reblog others too.
> 
> If you want to request another pairing to do something like this, then don't be afraid to ask and I will try my best.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Noodle xx


End file.
